whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Scientology Children
Child Neglect, Abuse and Exploitation 1 2 3 4 (X) 5 "I stopped a newspaper report on how a "Clear" threw one of his beloved children off a cliff in the Swiss mountains because he no longer was able to apply the tech on the one hand and try to keep his wife and family together who considered Scientology a hoax. We got his full documentation out of the newspaper head offices at midnight before his envelope which he had sent was opened the next morning." Tom Voltz "my five year old son was hit -- and killed -- by a car as he played, unsupervised, in a busy street. They swore he was "protected by postulates."" Yolanda Howell "I disagreed with the fact that Barbara Glass wanted to leave my five year old locked up in the building by herself and leave her there." Lavenda van Schaick Isolation "The auditors became frantic at Flag to get these hours. I overheard several conversations. One in particular, where one of the auditors cursed, and she said, "These blankety-blank people with these ten-minute sessions, I'm sick of them getting wins." She said, "I need my hours." And I looked at her and I said, "Well, that's what we're here for to give people wins; they're supposed to feel better." She said, "But I need my hours." Because if she didn't get the five hours, she couldn't see her baby, because you only got off a few hours a week on Saturday. But if you didn't do your quota, you couldn't see your children." Lori Taverna "One of my seniors, one of my bosses, told me ... what he wanted me to do and what I should do and what others had done was to divorce my husband. And since I had two small children and I was — financially, I would have been unable to support them, I should give them to my husband because he could support the children and I could leave the children all day long. And that if I did not do that, that I was letting the whole organization down and that there would be ramifications." Janie Peterson No Real Education Children and young people are recruited (aggressively) out of high school and college/university. They are told by Scientology that their education is useless, that they are wasting their time, that it will only take them to undesirable or frightening places. It is impossible to calculate the enormous loss to these young people, and to our communities, which is represented by this lost education and training. "I helped out in a Scientology private school. ... I'm not an official teacher, but I was helping because they didn't have anyone. There was a boy there who was nine years old. He had been brought up in the Sea Org.; his parents both were in and he was born in. He -- I understand from the owners of the school that he spent most of his nine years in the Children's RPF. I don't know what that is, but I assume it's the same thing as the adult RPF camp. This boy couldn't read one word at nine years old. And I taught him how to read his first word, and I taught him his first sentence. And he just -- he was crying that he could read one sentence. He was nine years old, and-he was born in Scientology and sent to Scientology schools." Lori Taverna Neglect :MR. CALDERBANK: The children were supervised by a minor, a thirteen year-old, twelve — :MS. VAN SCHAICK: Thirteen or fourteen year-old. :MR. CALDERBANK: And they had many children that they were taking care of? :MS. VAN SCHAICK: There at least fifteen at that time. ... :MR. CALDERBANK: Would you characterize the living quarters as sanitary or unsanitary? :MS. VAN SCHAICK: Very unsanitary. There was — there were diapers on the floor; the kids had — the babies had rashes from not being cleaned and changed on a regular basis; runny noses; most of them had flu. They were really sick. :The Clearwater Commission "... there was a little boy who was ill. ... He had a hundred and five fever. He was unable to move his head and his neck. I think it was like symptoms of meningitis or something like that. He was very flushed and feverish. ... he was too weak to hold the E-meter cans. So, I-- just didn't do it. I said, "This child is too sick to receive auditing. I think he should go to a doctor." The unqualified Medical Officer said, "Well" -- he had a medical book in which he looked up certain things. And he said, "I don't feel that he's in any danger. We'll see how he is tomorrow." So, he didn't -- the boy didn't see a doctor." Lori Taverna "... a friend called my sister and said, "I need help. My son is very ill and I don't know what to do." My sister went the child care area at L.A. org. and her friend's son had a fever and was crying. His job was to be the nanny; he was to watch the younger children and he had a high fever. She went to the unqualified Medical officer and she said, "This boy is sick; he needs a doctor." He said, "He's not sick; I examined him. And he's supposed to be on post working." He said, "There's nothing wrong with him." He said, "I already know what it is. The children have viral herpes." And my sister walked in and she saw infants -- she saw babies on the floor. They had sores all over their face and mouth. ... I've seen many sick children in Scientology, and it's looked at that you should be on post working. They don't need a doctor. The unqualified Medical officer sometimes acts as a doctor. I've never seen them administer medicine, but it's more neglect than administering. They don't get the proper medical care." Lori Taverna 2 "my sister-in-law ... was the nanny for many years in the Sea Organization. She blew a few times and came back because she wanted to help children. She was confronted with a situation where she had to watch thirty and forty infants at a time. And the Board of Health would be coming in for inspection, and she had to hide ten and twenty children in a closet." Lori Taverna Coerced Abortions 1 2 3 4 5 6 Indentured Slavery Sea Org. members sign a "billion year contract", often as minors. They are told this "contract" is binding on them throughout eternity, no matter how many times they might be "reborn", and that breaking it will condemn their soul for ever. They are lured into what they think is humanitarian work, and promised at least minimum wage, award working hours, good accommodation and food, regular time off and leave to visit family and friends, and medical and dental coverage. None of this is true. "the hype at the event I decided I would join the Sea Org., and I would make this for the rest of my life I would dedicate to being a NOTS auditor. My two sisters also decided to join the Sea Org. I went to Los Angeles, signed the papers. My daughter came with me; she was ten at the time. She joined, also. She stayed in Los Angeles and I came here to Clearwater for training." Lori Taverna "I saw children very often during the day with people -- little children who were folder pages, and they would be in uniform with their shorts and lanyards. And they would be -- they were my daughter's friends from New York who had joined the Sea Organization to come here. And they would be working during school hours." Lori Taverna List of victims of Scientology Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki